Sesuatu yang mengikutiku
by friendstyas
Summary: "jika setan sudah menyukai manusia, setan itu akan memperjuangkan kita dan tak akan membiarkan kita pergi dengan orang lain selain setan itu sendiri" /re-publish!


Re-Publish Story!

Hari ini ia berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Lihatlah! Ia sedang berjalan dengan membawa buku yang ia taruh di dalam dekapannya. Kemudian ia pun mengangkat wajahnya ke langit. Terlihat diatas sana langit cerah dan tak berawan yang menghiasi angkasa. Burung burung pun juga seakan bernyanyi melihatnya melewati mereka. 'Lantas apa yang janggal?' pasti itulah yang ada di benak kalian waktu melihat judul cerita ini, dan kemudian membaca ini.

Yah, Hari ini memang nampak biasa di mata orang lain, Namun baginya ini terasa janggal. Ia pun membalikkan badannya. Menatap tajam dibelakangnya. "Huft" desahnya lalu dia pun melanjutkan perjalananya yang sempat tertunda. Tanpa sepengetahuanya, ada bayangan hitam yang menatapnya dari belakang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bayangan itu tersenyum menyeringai melihat dia masuk ke sekolahnya.

 **Sesuatu yang Mengikutiku**

 **Author: Friendstyas**

 **Genre: Mystery**

 **Rated: T**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto dan kawan kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING:**

 **Membingungkan, alur terlalu cepat**

 **Cerita ini milik saya**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Sakura's POV

"Heii Sakura!" ucapan Ino menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah.. hei Ino" jawabku lesu. "kau kenapa Saku?" tanyanya cemas melihatku yang berwajah pucat. "nggak papa kok Ino" jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum senormal mungkin.

"Selamat pagi anak anak" sapa Pak Sarutobi datar. "Selamat pagi pakk" jawab anak anak serempak. "sekarang bukalah buku halaman 321. Kita akan mempelajari bab fisika. Khukhukhu persiapkan diri kalian.." ucap Pak Sarutobi sambil memasang muka horror yang membuat seisi kelas merinding ketakutan.

-Skip Time-

Sudah 10 menit pelajaran ipa pak Sarutobi selesai dan aku masih diam di bangkuku. Memikirkan sesuatu.

'SETT' bayangan hitam muncul di sebelah kananku.

'DHEG' aku yang sedang melamun pun tersentak kaget dan hanya bisa membulatkan mataku. Bayangan hitam itu pun tersenyum menyeringai kearahku sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang.

"dia.." bisikku ketakutan.

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

*Flashback 2 hari yang lalu*

Hari ini hari minggu, hari yang ditunggu tunggu oleh semua orang termasuk aku. Aku sudah merencanakan apa saja yang ingin kulakukan. Di pagi hari aku akan jalan jalan bersama keluargaku. Di siang hari aku akan bermain bersama Ino sampai sore. Dan pada malam hari aku akan tidur terlelap sebelum jam 8. Rencana yang menyenangkan bukan? Tapi sayangnya, rencanaku itu GASET Gagal SETengah (apaan nih :V) orang tua ku pergi hari ini, tapi untungnya masih ada Ino WHAHAHA.

'Drrt.. Drrtt' suara getaran hp terdengar menggema di rumahku ini. Aku pun langsung menyambar hp ku dan membacanya

Minggu 24.3.2013 8:18

From: Ino

Sorry, aku gak bisa dateng ke rmh mu. Ayahku mengajakku ke rmh nenek. Minggu depan mungkin aku bisa. Nanti bakalan ada yang dateng kok ke rumahmu meskipun bukan aku :p

"SIIALLLLANNNNNNNNNNNN" Teriakku. Dengan begini rencanaku GATOT GAgal TOTal. "kalo gitu berarti aku bakal di rumah ini sendirian" gerutuku. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening kembali.

'SETT'

"!"

'tadi itu apa?' batinku ketakutan. Ah, Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan. Aku pun mengambil remote TV & mulai menyalakan TV. Aku cukup terhibur dengan tayangan yang kutonton ini. Naruto SD.

"WAKAKAKKK! Lee gitu banget sih mukanya!" tawaku nista. "Buset daaah Naruto gitu banget pakeaannya" ucapku yang mulai memasuki fase streess gila melihat tayangan dihadapanku ini.

 _Hasihiri Dashita , sono senaka ga_

 _Donna ni hanarete mo, watashi wa hora_

"ASEEMMM Naruto SD dah selesai!" teriakku frustasi. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening kembali.

'PRAAANG' suara kaca pecah memasuki indra pendengaranku.

'Sssshhh' Tiba tiba kurasakan hawa di sekitarku menjadi dingin. Entah kenapa aku juga jadi merinding. Kutolehkan kepalaku kekanan-kekiri-kabelakang-kedepan. Aku menjadi sangat ketakutan. Lalu, ku berlari menuju ruang tamu dan langsung membuka pintu lebar lebar. Dan.. ajaib! Hawanya menjadi normal kembali. Aku yang masih syok pun hanya dapat menatap takut rumahku

'Mengerikan' batinku sambil menatap kedalam rumahku.

'SETTT' bayangan hitam muncul di sebelah kiriku dan ia menyeringai ke arahku. Aku bisa melihatnya melalui sudut mataku.

"WAAAAA!" teriakku ketakutan. Sekarang aku pun berlari menjauhi rumahku dan sampai di depan pagar rumah. Sungguh, aku sangat ketakutan kali ini! Masih kuingat semuanya. Bayangan itu berwarna hitam dengan mulut yang penuh taring. Ia lebih tinggi dariku kurang lebih 6-8 cm. Yang lebih mencengangkan, Ia memiliki mata merah. semerah darah.

*End of flashback*

'bayangan itu.. siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa maunya?' renungku yang mencoba menghubungkan setiap kejadian yang menimpaku 3 hari belakangan ini. Syok? Iya! Takut? SANGAT.

"Sakura-chan" lamunanku buyar setelah mendengar suara lesu yang anehnya terdengar cempreng ditelingaku.

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

Somewhere else

"Kalian coba cari di sana!" perintah Inouchi sambil menunjuk rumah kosong di sebelah kanannya. "Baik pak!" ucap para polisi yang lain.

"Pak, sepertinya di sana sedikit mencurigakan" lapor salah satu petugas sambil menunjuk gudang yang tidak terawat. "Segera periksa gudang itu" ucap Inouchi tegas. Ya, Inouchi yang tak lain adalah ayahnya Ino bekerja sebagai kepala polisi dibidang pencarian orang hilang. Kali ini yang mereka cari adalah anak dari walikota di Konoha yang sudah dua hari hilang. "Dimana sih anak itu?" dengus seorang polisi yang sepertinya sudah lelah mencari di gudang.

'BRUKKKK' bunyi benda yang jatuh mengalihkan pandangan polisi itu.

"Ha? Apa ini?" tanya polisi itu kepada temannya. "Ini peti mati."jawab teman polisi tadi. "K-k-kenapa peti mati bisa ada.. di gudang ini?" tanya polisi tadi. "Coba kita b-b-buka dulu" jawab teman polisi tadi gugup. 'GLEK' polisi tadi menelan ludahnya kasar. "Ayo kita buka sekarang" ucap si Polisi.

'KRIEETT' suara peti mati dibuka

"D-dia"

...

"NARUTO!" ucapku kaget. Ia nampak pucat dan matanya terlihat sayu.

"Sakura-chan ak-"

'BRUKK' belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapnnya namunia malah jatuh tersungkur di depanku.

"N..Naruto" tanyaku cemas sambil menatapnya. "uhh.." ucap Naruto. Ia berdiri & memegang kepalanya namun ia masih belum membuka matanya. "Naruto, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanyaku. Ia pun langsung membuka matanya setelah mendengar suaraku.

"WAAAA" jeritku kaget melihat matanya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah persis seperti bayangan itu. "K-Kamu siapa?" tanyaku."D-dimana Naruto?" lanjutku

"Sakura." panggil Naruto datar.

'Sejak kapan suara naruto jadi berat gitu, nadanya juga datar' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Aku memang sudah begini dari dulu" ucap Naruto dingin. 'apa!? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku? D..dia itu apa? Jangan-jangan..'

"UWAAAAAAAAA" jeritku.

Aku menatap sekeliling. Terlihat teman temanku yang malah asyik bercanda satu sama lain seperti tak memedulikanku yang menjerit. "Percuma kau menjerit, tak akan ada yang mendengarmu" ucap Naruto.

Aku pun menatapnya kaget.

"Dan satu lagi, aku memang Naruto" ucap Naruto datar. "Be-benarkah? Aku masih tak percaya padamu.." ucapku takut takut.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sakura.." ucap Naruto tenang. "kau ingin mngatakan apa?" tanyaku tanpa melihat matanya.

"Aishiteru yo" ucap Naruto datar. "Hah?" aku pun hanya cengo mendengar ucapannya. "Hn. Tugasku sudah selesai sekarang" ucapnya tenang.

'tugas?' batinku bingung

'WUUSSSSH' tiba tiba angin berhembus melewati wajahku.

"ra-Sakura?" ucap seseorang.

"Naruto?" tanyaku.

...

"D-dia" ucap polisi tak percaya. "Dia anak walikota!" ucap teman polisi tadi. "HEEIII ANAK ITU SUDAH DITEMUKANNN" Teriak teman polisi tadi. Inouchi dan para polisi lain pun mulai berlari ke arah gudang.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Inouchi. "Dia ada di peti mati itu pak" Ucap polisi tadi. Inouchi pun mendekati peti mati tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan anak ini?" tanya Inouchi agak kaget. Terlihat di dalam peti terdapat anak laki laki berambut pirang yang menutup matanya dengan tenang. Dia menggegam sebuah kertas yang sudah lusuh. Inouchi pun mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya "jangan dekati dia. Atau kalian akan bernasib sama sepertinya" Apa-apaan tulisan ini?!

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! cepat hubungi walikota dan sekolahnya secepatnya!" Ucap Inouchi. "Ha'i" ucap Polisi yang lain.

...

"BAKAAA! Aku Ino tau!" teriak seseorang tadi yang ternyata adalah Ino. "UWAAA Ino! kau mengagetkanku!" teriakku.

"Kamu sih! Bisa-bisanya kamu gak kenal sama suara sahabat sendiri!" dengus Ino. "Hehe maaf tadi kan aku habis bicara dengan Naruto te-" ucapanku terputus

"Tadi kau bilang Naruto? Apa kau tahu dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Ino.

"Lo? Bukannya dia ada di si-" ucapanku terputus saat tak melihat naruto di depanku. "T..tadi dia disini.." ucapku bergetar.

"Sakura, Naruto tidak mungkin ada disini. ia juga tak masuk hari ini karena ia telah hilang dua hari yang lalu" ucap Ino dengan serius.

'DHEG' apa-apaan Ino itu. Jelas jelas tadi aku melihat Naruto ada di depanku kok. 'BRAAAKK' suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"HEEII! NARUTO SUDAH DITEMUKAN!" Ucap Deidara sekuat tenaga.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"hosh.. dia... hosh.." ucap Dei yang kelihatan masih ngos-ngos an.

"d-dia meninggal" ucap Dei yang sudah tak ngos-ngosan lagi.

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin Naruto.." Ucap Gaara, sahabatnya yang masih tak percaya. "Naruto-kun hiks..hiks" tangis Hinata. "ti-tidak mungkin.. tadi aku baru saja melihatnya disini" ucapku pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Anak anak silakan duduk dahulu" perintah guru hatake yang tiba tiba sudah ada dalam kelas. "hiks..hiks.. Naruto" masih ada beberapa teman sekelas yang masih menangis dan guru hatake pun menunggu anak anak sampai tenang dulu. "Nah, anak-anak, kalian pasti sudah tau perihal Naruto-kun kan? Mari kita bersama sama mendoakannya agar ia tenang disana. "berdoa mulai"

_SKIP TIME_

TENG.. TENG.. TENG..

Ahh.. bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku segera mengemasi barangku dan pulang dengan wajah tak bersemangat, sama seperti orang disampinku, Ino.

"Tak kusangka Naruto akan pergi secepat ini" ucapnya. Aku terdiam tak berniat menjawabnya.

"Sakura, tadi kau bilang Naruto berbicara padamu?" tanya Ino. "iya Ino. Ia nampak aneh" ucapku lesu. "apa yang aneh Saku?" tanya Ino lagi. "Dia memiliki mata merah dan bersuara berat ohh jangan lupakan nada bicaranya yang terkesan datar itu. Sangat bukan Naruto" jawab Sakura.

"Hah?!" respon Ino. "Sakura-san!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. "Yah? Siapa ya?" tanyaku. Orang itu pun berlari mendekatiku.

"Aku Lee, Sakura-san"ucap Lee dengan wajah senang. "oh lee-san. Ada apa? Memang ada rapat OSIS lagi ya?" tanyaku.

"Ahaha tidak ada kok sakura-san" ucap Lee. "Lantas kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanyaku kemudian. "hei.. heii.. apa kalian tak melihatku?" Geram Ino. "oh.. maaf Ino-san" ucap Lee. "Ano.. Sakura san aku ingin bicara padamu" ucap Lee padaku.

"Apa Lee?" tanyaku pada Lee. "Sakura-san aku suka padamu! Maukah kau-"

' _PRAAAANG'_ ucapan lee terputus oleh suara pot yang pecah. Kami bertiga terkaget dengan suara pot pecah itu. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya aku sadar dari keterkejutanku

"Maaf lee-san aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama spertimu" ucapku . "Uhh" Lee nampak kecewa dengan ucapanku.

"Ah! Tapi aku masih bisa mencoba kan sakura san! Untuk mendekatimu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Lee dengan mata yang berbinar. 'Aku tak akan mungkin suka pada orangyang seperti ini' batinku.

"uhm, iya lee-san" ucapku. "YEAHHH! Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!" teriak lee semangat. "Lihatlah besok Sakura-san!" teriak Lee. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta pada-" '

' _PRAAAANG'_ suara pot yang pecah mengalihkan pandanganku lagi.

"Aneh sekali.. 2 pot pecah sejak lee datang.." ucap Ino horror.

"..." Lee hanya terdiam tak merespon ucapan Ino. Sama halnya seperti Lee Aku juga hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap kearah pot itu.

' _DHEGG'_ bayangan itu disana. Dia ada di dekat pot yang jatuh itu dan menatap Lee tajam. Lee sepertinya tak dapat melihat bayangan itu karena ia hanya terdiam dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Oh, ya hari ini aku harus mengantar jahitan bibi Anko. Jaa Sakura-san, Ino-san!" Ucap Lee yang berlari sambil tersenyum aneh. "Hati hati di jalan lee!" ucapku pada lee. "OK Sakura-san!" jawab lee yang terlihat senang.

"Wakakakak kamu ditembak Lee, Saku!" tawa Ino. "huh apaan sih?!" dengusku. Kemudian aku dan Ino tertawa bersama. Kami tertawa bahagia tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian.

"Bye Sakuuu.." ucap Ino yang sudah dijemput. "Byeeee!" jawabku. Aku langsung meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumahku.

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

"Geser dikit dong! Aku juga mau ngeliput!" seru seseorang.

"eh? Ada apa ramai ramai di gubuk situ?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku yang penasaran pun mendekati gubuk itu dan melihat ada garis polisi melingkari gubuk tersebut.

"Maaf. Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanyaku pada orang di sampingku. "Itu.. katanya anak walikota yang hilang 2 hari yang lalu sudah ditemukan disini. " jawabnya.

"Anak walikota? NARUTO?!" kagetku. "iya benar. Naruto ditemukan meninggal di gubuk ini." Lanjut orang tadi.

Sahabatku.. Naruto.. meninggal di dekat rumahku.. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apa yang menimpanya sebelum hari ini ia dikabarkan meninggal.. Sahabat macam apa aku ini..

Inside Ino's Car

"Kenapa bukan ayah yang menjemputku?" tanya Ino kepada supirnya,Yamato. "Maaf, tapi katanya Pak Inouchi sedang ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia juga berpesan padaku untuk disampaikan padamu. Katanya ia tak pulang hari ini." Jawab Yamato.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" tanya Ino. "Menyelidiki kasus anak walikota" ucap Yamato. "Naruto!?" Seru Ino. "Tolong antarkan aku ke kantor ayah sekarang, Yamato-san!" Seru Ino.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"AYAAAH!" seru Ino yang memasuki kantor polisi. Beberapa Orang yang berada disana tampak berbisik bisik tak suka atas kebisingan yang Ino perbuat. "INO! Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan pada yamato untuk mengantarkanmu pulang?" ucap Inouchi geram. "Tidak ayah! Aku tak akan pulang! Ini tentang kasus Naruto" ucap Ino serius. Keterkejutan nampak di wajah Inouchi.

"Ino, ayo kita bicara didalam" ucap Inouchi akhirnya.

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

"Sakura.. akhirnya kau pulang" Ucap Mebuki, Ibu Sakura. "Aku takut sekali nak. Naruto meninggal tak jauh dari tempat tinggal kita" ucap Mebuki. "Apa kau tidak apa apa waktu kutinggal sendiri 2 hari yang lalu saku?" tanya Mebuki.

"Iya, kaa-san aku tak papa" jawabku seadanya. Lalu aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menguncinya. Aku pun merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur empukku. Aku tak habis pikir siapa yang mau membunuh Naruto? Setahuku tak ada orang yang tidak suka pada Naruto. Ia baik, ceria, suka membantu, dan ehm juga cukup tampan. Mana mungkin ada yang membenci Naruto. Aku pun berpikir lama sampai akhirnya aku mengingat pertemuanku tadi dengan Naruto. Kelihatannya ada yang penting tapi apa ya? pikirku.

"Sakura aku menyukaimu" ucap Naruto datar. Astaga! Naruto tadi bilang dia menyukaiku! Isssh Bukan yang itu! Aku pun mencoba mengingat ngingat lagi.

" telah selesai sekarang" ucap Naruto tenang. AHA! 'tugas' apa yang sedang dikerjakan Naruto? Kenapa mata Naruto menjadi merah sama seperti bayangan itu? Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku.

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau katakan Ino?" tanya Inouchi setelah sampai di dalam ruangannya. "Naruto sempat sms an padaku sebelum akhirnya ia dinyatakan menghilang" ucap Ino. "Boleh kulihat percakapanmu itu, Ino?" ucap Inouchi. Ino tak menjawab ia hanya mnyerahkan ponselnya.

Minggu 24.3.2013 8:07 – 8:15

Naruto: Ino chan hari ini aku akan ke rumah Sakura. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Menurutmu aku harus pakai baju warna apa?

Ino: Mending pake baju warna orange aja. Ciee mau ngomongin apa?

Naruto: Uhh ya rahasia dong..

Ino: huh yaudah kalo gak mau bilang. Hari ini aku juga mau ke rumah sakura kok. Jadi aku bakalan tau nanti. Huahahaha

Naruto: Ino, boleh gak aku minta kamu sekali aja gak jadi ke rumah sakura. Aku bener bener pingin ngomong sama Sakura berduaan aja. Please ya Ino-chaaan.

Ino: Tapi janji kamu bakalan bilangin aku apa yang kamu omongin ke Sakura?

Naruto: Janji.

Ino: Oke aku bakal bilang sakura kalo aku bakal pergi ke rumah nenekku.

Naruto: Sangkyu Ino-Chaaann tak akan kulupakan dirimu.

10:25

Naruto: bhayagn mnbunuh siapoun Sakhura. Tolong!

"Kalian putus kontak jam 10:25. Naruto dinyatakan hilang pukul 12 siang. Hm, sebenarnya aku masih merasa aneh dengan yang di tulis oleh naruto sebelum ia dinyatakan hilang. " ucap Inouchi serius.

"iya aku juga tak tau apa yang ingin diomongkan oleh naruto, tapi coba kau lihat ayah! ada Sakura di sms naruto." ucap Ino sambil menunjuk kata 'sakhura'.

"Inouchi!" seru Shukaku tiba tiba. "Ikut aku ke ruang otopsi sekarang" lanjutnya. "Ino ayo ikut" ucap Inouchi sambil mengajak putrinya itu. Akhirnya mereka memasuki ruang otopsi.

"Ini.. Naruto?" tanya Ino kaget. "kenapa tak ada bekas luka sedikitpun?" tanyanya lagi..

"Ini dia yang masih membingungkan. Naruto meninggal tanpa meninggalkan satu pun bekas luka di tubuh luarnya" jawab Shukaku.

"tapi.. yang kutahu dari tim medis, Naruto meninggal tanpa ada organ hati didalam tubuhnya" Ujar Shikaku lagi.

"APA?!" Seru Ino kaget. "Ini benar-benar memusingkan!" Seru Inouchi sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang otopsi. "bagaimana bisa pelaku itu mengambil hati naruto tanpa memotong kulitnya?!" tanya Shukaku kepada salah satu dokter. "Saya juga tidak begitu tahu, shukaku-san" jawab dokter itu. "Arrrghh! Minato pasti akan mengamuk padaku jika mendengar berita ini" ucap Shukaku frustasi. "oh, iya Ino, Inouchi tolong sembunyikan hal ini dari orang lain. Ini adalah rahasia kita bertiga bersama tim medis.

Somewhere else 14:30

"Nananana, Sakura.. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.." riang seseorang.

'SETTT' tiba tiba muncul bayangan hitam di depan orang itu.

"Kau.." bayangan itu mendesis.

"akan mati." lanjutnya

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

Esoknya,

"Lee dari kelas 2-3 ?!" tanya Karin. "iya, dia hilang kemarin sore" jawab Tayuya. "Astaga lee yang berambut bob aneh yang super duper semangat itu!?" ucap Karin yang terlihat kaget.

'Lee-san hilang?' batinku yang secara tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Saking penasarannya aku pun mendekati mereka, "kenapa dengan Lee-san?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua

"Lee hilang kemarin sore Sakura.. Ini mengerikan! baru saja murid di sekolah ini yang hilang ditemukan, malah ada murid lain yang hilang" ucap Karin yang terlihat khawatir. Setelah mendapat jawaban yang aku inginkan, aku pun memasuki kelasku yang aura nya nampak sedikit suram karena kehilangan Naruto. Aku menduduki bangkuku yang berada di pojok kanan. Lalu ku melihat ke jendela kelas.

'DHEG' bayangan itu ada disana. Memperhatikanku yang sedang menatapnya. Ia menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku. "..."

"SAKURAA! Kau sudah dengar kabar soal Lee?" tanya Ino yang tiba tiba muncul. "Iya sudah Ino" jawabku lesu.

"Kemarin Naruto, sekarang Lee.. apa itu tak aneh Sakura?" Tanya Ino. "mm, agak aneh sih ta-" ucapanku terputus oleh ucapan Ino

"Naruto meninggal tak wajar Sakura" Ucap Ino serius.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" tanyaku.

"Naruto meninggal tanpa ada luka di badan luarnya namun, ia kehilangan organ dalamnya" jawab Ino. Mataku membulat kaget. "O-organ dalam apa Ino?" tanyaku senormal mungkin. "Hatinya" ucapan Ino membuatku terdiam membeku di tempat. Naruto kehilang hatinya. Hatinya. Hati. Tempat semua perasaannya disimpan.

" _Aku tak akan membiarkan orang mengambil hatiku, tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil hatiku kecuali seorang perempuan yang aku cintai"_ ucapan Naruto mengiang di dalam otakku. Masih jelas ingatanku saat Naruto mengatakan itu. Ia nampak senang sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Saku.." ucapan Ino membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Naruto. "Kau tak apa apa?" tanyanya. "aku tak apa Ino" jawabku.

"Sakura" suara seseorang membuatku kaget.

"iya?" jawabku.

"Kenapa kau Sakura?" tanya Ino. "Bukankah tadi kau memanggilku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak kok." jawabnya.

"tes.. tes.." suara dari pengeras suara mengaihkan pendengaranku "ehem.. maaf anak anak hari ini tidak ada pelajaran karena para guru sedang rapat. Jadi, silakan kalian belajar sendiri di kelas masing masing" ucap pengeras suara itu.

"UYEEEEEEEE! Gak ada pelajaran!" ucap Kiba senang.

"Yaaah.. kita ngapain dong disini?" tanya tenten. "bagaimana kalau kita menggosip saja sekarang?" usul Karin. "ah. ya benar juga sudah lama aku tak menggosip" celetuk Ten ten. "Hei kami ikut" celetukku bersama Ino.

"baiklah, ayo sini.. sini.." ucap Ten ten dengan semangat

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

"Sebenarnya aku sedang penasaran dengan sesuatu " ucap Tenten.

"Kau penasaran dengan apa?" tanyaku. "Lihatlah ini! Tulisan ini!" Ucap tenten sambil meliharkan hpnya. Aku pun menatap hp itu dan membaca isinya "jika setan sudah menyukai manusia, setan itu akan memperjuangkan kita dan tak akan membiarkan kita pergi dengan orang lain selain setan itu sendiri" bacaku.

"Ehmm, itu berarti jika kita menyukai atau disukai orang lain. Setan itu akan bertindak dengan menghancurkan orang yang kita suka atau yang menyukai kita begitu?" tanya Karin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Ten-Ten. Aku tidak tau mengapa tapi Ino terlihat menatapku setelah penjelasan Karin. Ia nampak ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hahahaha mana ada setan yang menyukai Manusia Tenten" ujarku.

"Tapi sakura.. ada orang yang mengalami kejadian seperti itu" ucap Tenten sedikit emosi. "Memangnya siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibuku.. " ucapan Tenten membuatku terdiam.

"Setiap orang yang berkencan dengan ibuku pasti akan mati dibunuh oleh setan itu. Tapi berbeda dengan ayahku. Ayahku memiliki indra keenam yang bisa mengusir setan itu" lanjut Tenten. "Dan aku benar benar ingin membuktikan cerita ibuku itu" lanjutnya. Kami semua terdiam mendengar penuturan tenten.

"Sakura.." ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Aku pun membalikkan badanku. Mataku membulat, dan jantungku serasa ingin copot melihatnya. Dia adalah Sasori senpai. Orang yang kusuka.

"kenapa senpai?" tanyaku yang kuusahakan senormal mungkin.

"Sakura.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucapnya. Aku yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku karena diajak berbicara oleh sasori pun tersenyum merona padanya. Dan tak memperhatikan di belakang jendela terdapat bayangan hitam yang mengepalkan tangannya melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"cieeee Sasori senpai mau ngomong apa sama Sakura?" goda Ino. Sakura sudah menampilkan rona merah di kedua pipinya, sedangkan Sasori sendiri terdiam sambil menatap temannya yang menyeringai aneh padanya.

"cih" ucap bayangan hitam tadi. Ia pun mengambil pisau yang sudah ia siapkan dan memasukkannya kedalam tempat pensil yang ada disana.

"Sakura.. aku suka padamu.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum manis."CIIIEEE SAKURAAAA" Goda teman teman sekelas padaku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi aku sangat senang mendengar penuturan senpai yang kusuka ini. Ino yang sebelumnya menggodaku malah terdiam sambil menatap aneh ke arah Sasori-senpai. "Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Sasori. "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya lagi. "A-Aku.." aku menjawab.

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

Someone's POV

"Sakura-aku suka padamu.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Tanya Cowok berambut merah itu,Sasori. Aku benci dengannya. Karena dia Sakura dapat memperlihatkan rona merah di pipinya. Dan beberapa alasan lain kenapa aku tak suka dengannya.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Sasori. "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya lagi.

Cih! Yang benar Sakura menjawab Aku langsung mengambil kotak pensil yang tadi sudah kusiapkan dan langsung melemparnya kencang ke kepala Sasori.

...

"A-Aku.. ma-"

'JLEBBB' suara benda yang dilempar keras mengalihkan pandanganku ke Sasori-senpai. Di depanku, Sasori-senpai dengan mata membulat memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Ia lalu terduduk & tak sadarkan diri.

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

Sakura's POV

"SASORII-SENPAII!" jeritku. Beberapa saat kemudian kelas menjadi gaduh karena Sasori senpai yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"SASOOORIII-SENPAI!" jeritku lagi. Dan bingo! Banyak Guru yang datang ke kelasku. jeritanku ternyata terdengar sampai ke ruang guru. Sirine ambulans pun berbunyi, lalu Sasori dibawa masuk ke dalamnya. Aku hanya terdiam menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ten Ten, Ino, dan Karin yang tadi nge-rumpi bersamaku pun menatapku dalam.

"Sudah kuduga kejadian yang menimpa ibuku itu benar adanya" ucap Ten Ten tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu tenten?" tanya Karin.

"jika setan sudah menyukai manusia, setan itu akan memperjuangkan kita dan tak akan membiarkan kita pergi dengan orang lain selain dia" ucap Tenten sambil memandangi Sakura. Karin terlihat kaget sedangkan Ino hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sakura dalam.

-_Sesuatu_yang_mengikutiku_-

"Eh? Kotak pensil kenapa ada disini?" tanyaTemari.

"I..Ini kan yang menyebabkan Sasori Senpai seperti tadi" ucapku tanpa sadar. Ino yang mendengar ku membalikkan badannya.

"Apa itu Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ini kotak pensil.." ucapku sedikit bergetar.

"Coba kau buka!" usul Ino.

'KRIEETT' aku membuka kotak pensil itu dan menemukan sebilah pisau didalamnya. "?!". Aku pun mengambil pisau itu. Ada secarik nama di gagang pisau itu.

Sasuke

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertamaku ^^ maaf ya kalo kalimatnya banyak yang salah. Mohon dimaklumi karena baru pertama kali nulis. Hehe saya juga baru di sini jadi salam kenal. Silakan Review jika berkenan.

.

.

"S..siapa kau?" Tanya orang berambut bob aneh.

"Hn. Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan" ucap bayangan hitam itu.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang!" Lanjut bayangan hitam itu.

"H..hei apa salahku?" Tanya orang berambut bob aneh.

"Satu" ucap bayangan itu. "kau menggangu perjalanan pulang dia!" lanjutnya sambil memukul keras orang berambut bob itu.

"Dua"

'DHUAGGH'

"AAA!" teriak orang itu.

"Kau ingin membuat milikku menjadi milikmu!" ucap si bayangan.

"Tiga!" "AKU BENCI SEMUA ORANG YANG MENDEKATI MILIKKU!" tidak seperti tadi, kali ini bayangan itu berteriak sambil meraih dada orang tadi.

"Jadi.. terpaksa aku harus mengambil hatimu.. agar kau tak bisa merasakan apapun pada 'milikku'" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Maafkan aku ya.. semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap bayangan itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke dada orang itu.

'DHEG'

"Tolong.. sebelum aku mati, UHUK! Katakan siapa.. dirimu?" Pinta orang tersebut.

"Aku.." bayangan itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia yang rupawan dengan rambut biru dongker yang terlihat mencuat.

"Sasuke" ucap bayangan yang berubah menjadi manusia.

"!"

"K..kenapa kau bisa menjadi manusia?" tanya orang berambut bob.

"Aku.. sudah membunuh tepat 3 orang yang berani mendekati milikku" ucapnya lalu kembali menjadi sebuah bayangan.

"Dan menurut buku terlarang di neraka, jika kau mengambil hati 3 orang yang menyukai 'milikmu' maka kau bisa menjadi manusia setengah iblis" ucapnya datar.

"Dan kau adalah orang ketiga yang telah kubunuh.." lanjutnya. Dilihatnya pria berambut bob tadi sudah tak bergerak.

"Semoga kau bisa tenang di alam lain" ucap bayangan itu sarkastik. Lalu ia memasukkan pria itu kedalam peti mati.

"Sakura.. tak ada yang boleh memilikimu" ucapnya.

"Kecuali aku" Ia melanjutkan.

END

Yah, cerita ini benar-benar selesai dengan editan disana-sini :'V. Ini adalah kali ke-3 saya mengedit. Dan saya pastikan jika ini adalah yang terakhir saya mengedit cerita 'Sesuatu yang mengikutiku'. Terima kasih yang sudah mereview cerita saya *bungkukhormat* Terima kasih juga yang telah memberi saya saran, pujian, kritikan, dll

O'iya jangan lupa baca ya, **'Dia yang mengikutiku' sequel dari 'Sesuatu yang mengikutiku' ^^**

-Friendstyas-


End file.
